Virtual Reality (VR) technology includes techniques for providing virtual images of a virtual space on a virtual reality display. In typical virtual reality systems, the virtual reality display completely encompasses a user's view to provide a greater sense of immersion into the virtual surroundings. For example, virtual reality systems may include “VR goggles”, “VR helmets,” and/or other “heads-up displays.” However, such view-encompassing, head-mounted VR displays can induce nausea in some users due to inconsistencies between the VR content and physiological stimulus experienced by the user. For example, a head-mounted VR display may induce nausea in a user by rendering motion (or no motion) that is different from the user's bodily motion. For example, moving forward in a virtual space while the user remains still may induce motion sickness and/or nausea. Additionally, latency between the user's physical movements (e.g., head movements) and the responsive update of the VR objects displayed on the head-mounted VR display may induce motion sickness and/or nausea.
Augmented Reality (AR) technology is similar to VR technology and includes techniques for displaying virtual objects or images on real space or on a display of an image of that real space. As with virtual reality systems, augmented reality system can induce nausea in a user who is viewing a real-world object in real space while motion causes a physiological stimulus that is discordant with the real-world object or the environment that viewer is seeing.